Thor Odinson (Marvel 616)
"I hear the prayer from a universe away. Across the cosmos I bring with me the storm. I crack the ground 'til waters rush forth. I carve rivers where once was desert. I am Thor. Warrior of Asgard. Avenger of earth. And I swear by all that is holy... no one will die here today." - Thor, healing the dying planet Indigarr Bio Thor is the son of the skyfather Odin and the Elder Goddess Jord/Gaea. Thor is the god of thunder of the Asgardian pantheon as well as a god of the earth, because of his mother Gaea, which is why he has such a connection to earth. Thor was a heroic but prideful prince who fought with recklessly until Odin banished him to earth to learn humility. Thor lived as the crippled mortal Donald Blake for many years until one day he stumbled upon a cane hidden in a cave, which when struck upon the ground would transform him into the Mighty Thor. Years passed, Thor became a founding Avenger, was welcomed back to Asgard and returned to full power and saved the universe countless times. Thor became a friend and rival of the Hulk, found a hammer brother in Beta Ray Bill, fought powerful enemies such as Surtur, Hela and the Dark gods and even clashed with some of the most powerful beings in all existence such as the Celestials and Galactus. Years later Odin died in battle fighting Surtur and the throne passed to Thor along with the nigh-infinite power known as the Odinforce. Thor used his newfound might to put an end to most of earth's troubles, but Thor was not well. After having his mortal identity split from him Thor's soul was wounded and he began to lose his humanity. When the world leaders attacked Asgard, killing thousands of civilians in the process, Thor succumbed fully to his dark side and proceeded to conquer earth, wiping out most of its heroes. Thor's reign ended approximately 200 years later when Desak returned to slaughter Asgard and Thor repented of his sins, rewinding time to prevent his younger self from experiencing the same fate. In Oeming's Ragnarok arc titled "Thor:Dissassembled" the Ragnarok prophecy came true. As Armeggedon swallowed the nine realms Thor discovered the real reason for his birth and banishement to earth, which was to prepare him to end the Ragnarok cycle. Thor followed the path his father had taken but went even further, sacrificing two eyes instead of one, thus gaining the full knowledge of the runes. With this new power Thor defeated Those Who Sit Above In Shadow by destroying the Nine Realms in one blast, halting the Ragnarok cycle, allowing Asgard to be reborn free to build its own future. Powers/Abilities Thor's nature as an Asgardian/Elder god hybrid gives him vast powers even without the use of Asgardian magic or weaponry. * Super Strength: Thor is strong enough to equal the likes of Hercules and Savage Hulk in tests of strength. He can also strike hard enough to KO beings as powerful as the Abomination in one hit, and has even hit someone through the earth. * Super Durability: Thor is tough enough to withstand prolonged attacks from the likes of Hulk, Silver Surfer and Mangog. * Enhanced Reflexes/Athleticism: Thor is more athletic than the finest human athlete and his reflexes are fast enough to react to attacks from beings who even move at light-speed. * God Mind: As a god Thor's mind is far harder to manipulate than a mortal and has resisted the mind gem and even Emma Frost wielding the Phoenix force. His mind is not invulnerable however, as Charles Xavier has successfully been able to put Thor to sleep. * God Of Thunder: Thor has complete control of storms and lightning even without the aid of Mjolnir. Thor is not limited to naturally occurring storms but as a god he can harness, channel and create mystical/cosmic storms that defy nature. Thor has created lightnings that spanned half a solar system and storms that equaled the mother storm all without his hammer. * Divine Life Force: Thor possesses an especially potent life force because of his heritage. This power can be channeled into attacks and also allows him to transcend dimensions. With Mjolnir Thor has access to a wide variety of mystical/cosmic powers that give him much needed versatility against the universe threatening gods and demons he battles. * Weather Manipulation/Creation: Mjolnir also has the ability to command the elements and is how Thor usually channels his powers, though he does not need it to command the storms. * Energy Manipulation: Mjolnir can absorb, amplify and emit any kind of energy. Thor has used Mjolnir to manipulate Kang's radiation, Silver Surfer's power cosmic, Pluto's hell-fire and the Phoenix psionic energies, to name a few. * Barriers: Thor can create energy barriers with Mjolnir powerful enough to defend against the Phoenix Force. * Teleportation: Mjolnir can bend time and space to travel anywhere in creation, including alternate dimensions and different planes of existence. * Matter Manipulation: Mjolnir can manipulate matter on a small scale. * Soul Manipulation/Resurrection: Mjolnir can be used to absorb souls and channel Thor's godly powers to raise the dead. * Time Manipulation: Mjolnir used to be able to freeze time but this ability was lost; however Mjolnir can still warp time to travel anywhere in creation nigh instantly. * Energy Tracking: Mjolnir can track energy signatures, especially magic. * Anti-Force: Mjolnir can project beams of magical energy powerful enough to harm the Mangog. Base Thor also has an out of character ability that is drastically more powerful than any of his other attacks: * Godblast/Thermoblast: By channeling the full power of the storm through his divine life force Thor can unleash an energy blast powerful enough to kill some of the most powerful beings in the universe. This attacks has nearly killed Galactus, KOed Surtur & Ymir and blew a hole through the Skymother Majeston Zelia who at the time was twice as powerful as Odin. This attack weakens Thor greatly and, if channeled through Mjolnir, could shatter the hammer. Category:Marvel Category:Characters Category:Gods Verified